The purpose of this study is to determine the sensitivity and specificity of a commercial polymerase chain reaction kit in detecting genetic material of Chlamydia trachomatis in ocular, pharyngeal, genital and rectal specimens compared to Chlamydiazyme and chlamydia culture.